Episode 188
Episode 188 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. Highlights * Gail in black face. * The Doctor of Common Sense films his TV. * Putting a banana in your ass is EVIL! * JF no longer supports Donald Trump. Videos Played # G Man Raps With Christian Kid (not found) # Jacob Nobles- Are you feeling it now Donald Trump? # Gail's Hood Mentality # Vegan Guy Against Scotty (ATTACKED BY DRUNKEN PEASANTS) # Gun Self-Defense For Women # Donald Trump Can Legally Put Obama In Jail For GITMO Crimes (not found) # DPP OMG!!!! # Merry Christmas TheAmazingAtheist, Drunken Peasants Fans, PaulsEgo, Oddcast # Taking on The Atheists # Dumbass Defends Trump (not found) # Hillary V Trump (not found) # RWW News: Theodore Shoebat Would Invade India And Outlaw Yoga # Fischer V Lizards (not found) Start Of The Show The show started out by attempting to play a video of a christian kid rapping with G Man, but the streaming quality was ass. The streamed stopped for more than 15 minutes. After they fixed the issues they played the video again! The show started with TJ claiming that this episode will be the best. They got J.F. for the Troll or Not a Troll segment where they played a video from a cross dressing faggot who spent the video hitting on Trump. The Peasants had a tie and went on to Shill the Dinoaur T-Shirt. The peasants then move onto the Crazy People segment and play a video of Gail in black face and rapping while she cuts up credit cards. They then read the description of the video written by Terrance. They move onto a vegan guy with a shitty soccer clip, a clip of Paul, and a shitty clip of Scotty. He then talks shit about Scotty, the greatest DP host. After playing several minutes of this shitty video, they move on to shilling their shirts. They announce that Vegan Gains will return to the show, and they want Repzion to join him. After this, they move onto a video from the creator of Cool Cat making a movie teaching woman gun defense. They bring up how the creator is a pathetic furry stripper. They play much more of this video before deciding to move on. Middle Of The Show The peasants play a video from the doctor of common sense, saying Obama is committing crimes and should be prosecuted by the next president. TJ quickly explains how stupid this is. They play a few minutes of this and stop to tell JF to do a voice. JF does the voice in French, much to the approval of TJ. They play more of the video, which leads to the doctor filming his TV and calling Obama gay. After filming his screen, the doctor talks more bullshit. After shit talking JF, TJ then demonstrates his dementia. The next video that they play, by a guy walking around and talking about Ben and Scotty being monkeys. He then says stupid things that aren't true which leads to TJ getting pissed and saying he doesn't want the person's videos being played anymore. They then move onto Brett Keane, who takes 10 hours to get to the substance of the video. Brett then talks about the banana video and how it's evil. This leads to Brett Keane saying TJ is a character and "Pee-Wee Hermin's Playhouse" being an educational show. They then stop this video and open mail from a feminist who drew all the peasants as women. They play the video again where Brett talks shit about Pee-Wee jerking off in a porn theater. The peasants then move onto Mild Bill for America, saying he's happy to fight the militant atheists, and the Nazi's were atheist. They discuss how there is variation between different atheist, Christians, and Muslims. Wild Bill then claims that atheism is linked to homosexuality. End Of The Show They then move onto a news clip of a man defending Trump saying Muslims celebrated the towers fallen on the days they fell. The peasants then talk about how this is bullshit, despite the person worshiping Trump. The dumbass then complains that people aren't going after other front-runners, despite Trump being the only front-runner. The dumbass then lies to the audience, saying Trump never mocked a handicapped person. He states Trump didn't remember the handicapped person despite saying he has amazing memory moments prior. After this, the peasants play a video of Hillary attacking Trump, saying that the things he says helps ISIS recruitment. This severely pissed off TJ, as she could go after him for many different things, yet she choose the one that's not true. The peasants then move onto a video of Theodore Shoebat talking about how Christians should be like ISIS and convert and kill people who follow other religions. He then goes full retard and states that he wants to outlaw yoga. This was seen as worrying as it might lead to the outlaw of yoga pants. They then play their last video, Bryan Fischer saying some shit on lizards that no one gives a fuck about. The peasants then wrap up the show. Quotes * "Why does he even need to be defended?" - Scotty responds to Brett. * "You're attacking him on that position." - Scotty responds to Brett fucking TJ doggy-style. * "It wasn't a nightmare, it was a pleasant dream." - TJ on the banana. * "Merry Christmas, Brett! You water-headed idiot!" - Scotty wishes Brett a merry Christmas. * "I'll give him that, he does not give a shit!" - Scoopy Trivia *80% of Scotty's sentences end in "TJ". *Gail cut up the credit cards because she heard The Vigilant Christian say they were satanic. *TJ defends Pee-Wee Hermin. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Jean-François Gariépy